Family bonds
by girl-of-the-wolves
Summary: Cole is only 10 years old, Zane is 19 1/2 years old, Kai is 19 years old, Lloyd is 18 years old, Jay is 17 years old, and Nya is 16 1/2. Things keep happening to Cole and it's up to the guys to help him. Rated T for a few mean words and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HI**

**Hi this is my version of Age Drabbles. By the way I did ask Abi-GleeLover98 if I could right this. So in this this fanfiction the ninjas are different ages and Cole is the youngest, but is still the leader.**

**Cole is 10 1/2years old**

**Nya is 16 ½ years old**

**Jay is 17 years old**

**Lloyd is 18 years old**

**Kai is 19 years old**

**Zane is 19 ½ years old**

**This will have family bonding and family issue solving. The ninja's are brothers by bond, not by blood. Also in this fanfiction the overlord is gone but the serpentine came out of hiding and are at large.**

Chapter 1

Everyone's Afraid of Something

Jay's point of view:

I'M SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO GONNA DIE! I was making out with Nya in her room and then Kai came. I've never seen him so mad, he started chasing me all The Bounty. I almost fell off 3x! Right now I'm trapped into a corner and Kai is like 5ft away from me. The only reason he hasn't killed me already is that Cole grabbed the back of his shirt and now Kai can't move. He is still trying to come at me, I think he's too mad to notice his shirt being pulled. Thank god Cole is really strong, if he wasn't I would be dead! He's more than three times stronger than me, and he's only 10! "KAI! Stop, you gonna totally kill Jay!" Cole whined. He knows Kai can't help but listen to him when he whines. "BUT HE WAS KISSING MY SISTER! IN HER ROOM!" yelled Kai. "Come on! You knew they liked each other, it was only a matter of time before the kissed! Please don't kill Jay!" said Cole doing puppy-dog eyes. Kai is a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes. After a few moments Kai said "Fine! Just stop it with the puppy-dog eyes!" than he did the I'm-watching-you sign to me and left. Once he was gone I said "YYYYEEEESSS! I'M NOT DEAD! YYYYAAAAYYYY, thanks Cole!" I said. "your welcome, oh and next time kiss Nya with door closed or as far away from Kai as possible." he said. I chuckled, (not like Santa though) and put my hand behind my neck. "Hehehe will do!" I said then walked away. Cole is so young but acts like he's Zane's age, in fact Cole is more mature than me! I guess he likes being treated older. I wonder how Kai would react if me and Nya kissed again.

Cole's point of view:

I stopped Kai from killing Jay, than I was really bored. I went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Zane. Zane was watching a horror movie. I don't really like horror movies, I think there little bit scary but I would never show that I was scared. This time the horror movie was really, really scary! I felt like hiding under my bed for a week, of course I didn't show it. The guys thought I could handle it because I act so mature. I looked at clock it was like 10:30 P.M. Me and the guys all went to bed. Me, Jay, Kai, and Zane share a room. Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu have there own rooms. I have a bunk bed, that I share with Jay. He sleep talks about Nya, if Kai found out-I don't even want to think of what he'd do. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept tossing and turning for like 2 ½ hours, than I fell asleep.

Zane's point of view:

I woke up at like 1:45 A.M because I was thirsty. I went to get a glass of water and when I came back I saw that Cole was sleep moving around in his bed, and kicking his cover off. He was sweating a bit and looked scared even though he was asleep. I knew I shouldn't have let him see that movie, it was rated R and Cole is 10 years old he can't watch movies like that! He just acts so mature, me, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd thought he could handle it. The poor kid must have been having a terrible nightmare. I just had to watch The Conjuring! I can be so stupid sometimes! I sat at the footing of his bed and stroked his arm. I did it for about five minutes. Then he stopped moving around and sweating and smiled in his sleep, I put his cover back on him, and went to bed. I feel like I'm a good brother for helping him, but I was a terrible brother when I let him watch that movie. Cole would never show that he was scared, I should have known that. At least I helped him with his nightmare.

In the Morning everyone woke and was ready for training, but Cole looked really tired. In training I sparred Kai, while Cole sparred Jay. Kai was looking for his sword because Jay pulled a prank on him and hid his sword. While Kai looked for his sword I watched the fight between Cole, and Jay. First they both took there stances, Cole's stance was a little sloppy. Jay then side kick which Cole barely dodged, then he swung his Nunchuck at Cole, and Cole did a back flip so the Nunchuck wouldn't hit him. Cole had a sloppy form when he did the flip. Cole than swung his Scythe at Jay kind of slow though, all Jay did to counter was he stepped aside. Jay then tried to punch Cole in the arm but Cole ducked. It wasn't hard for Cole to duck since he's not as tall as Jay. Cole then used his Scythe to trip jay, since Jay was down so Cole won. Cole then yawned, and helped Jay up. "You alright kiddo? You seem tired." said Jay. "I'm *** **yawn *** **fine. Just don't called me kiddo!" said Cole. Jay shrugged in response. Everyone here knows that Cole hates being treated like a kid, even though he is. Then Cole and Jay hit the training course. After about two minutes Kai came in and yelled "I FOUND MY SWORD! It was in the laundry room!" then me and Kai began to spar.

Cole's point of view:

I'm ssssssssoooooooooo tired! At least my dream last night wasn't scary at the end. after two hours of training Sensei Wu said we could go. Me and the guys went to the training room, to play video games but I didn't play I just sat on the couch and watched. Soon I fell asleep. I really did need my sleep because tomorrow I have to go school. I am only 10 so I have to school, but since I'm also a ninja I go to a special school that only has school on Wednesdays. I hate school. At least my nightmares are gone, I wonder why. One minute I'm being haunted by an angry spirit, the next I'm eating cake at home.


	2. Chapter 2: bullies part 1

**Ok time for the next chapter. This chapter is my favorite chapter so far, even though I only have one other. Also don't forget to tell your friends about me and my fanfictions**

Chapter 2: Bullies part 1

Jay's point of view:

Cole fell asleep on the coach so me and Zane carried him to his bed. The kid has school tomorrow, he only has school one day a week. After me and Zane put Cole in his bed, I realized that Cole snores. He snores really softy, which is kind of adorable. If I said that to him, he would kill me. He may be a little over half my size but he is really strong. In fact he can lift the entire Bounty, Kai is a little jealous about that. Then I got dresses into my PJ's and went to bed. Then I went into my bed which is on top of Cole's bed, we have a bunk bed. I wonder what happens to Cole at school, he never talked about any of his friends. I guess he would have a bunch of friends if he was allowed to tell people that he's one of the ninja that saved the city, heck his dad doesn't even know he's a ninja. Then I fell asleep and dreamed about having another date with Nya. Don't tell Kai I already dated her twice, omg I'm telling myself not to someone something, omg I said omg in my mind. Maybe I should see that therapist Kai told me about last week. Wait a second I think I'm forgetting something. Oh ya I'm dropping Cole off to school tomorrow and pick him up from school. I'm so forgetful! Omg I'm talking to myself! Yep I should see that therapist, soon.

Cole's point of view:

I woke up at like 7:30 AM, everyone else woke up at 6:00 AM to train. The only advantage to going to school is that I don't have to train. Then I remembered that Jay is taking me to school today. I hate it when it's Jay's turn! He always babies me and always manages to embarrass me! One time he walked me into the school and ran into a locker, and then tripped over a wet floor sign. Another time he was making out with Nya and they both fell on my English teacher! It's only ½ way through my 4th grade school year and Jay has embarrassed me 22 times! Zane, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya never embarrass me when one of them drop me off or picks me up. I just hope that Mark is ditching school today, the last thing I need is Jay to be even more over protective and meddling in my business. I took a shower, dried my hair, put on my favorite black hoodie, put on my favorite jeans, and then I ate some cereal. Jay finished training, then he changed his clothing because he was wearing his ninja uniform, while I waited for him out side the Bounty. Then he came out and we left. He kept asking me if I had friends and asked a bunch things about my social life. I hate the fact that I can't take the Bounty to school, and I have to walk to school. I just ignored Jay and didn't respond to any of his questions. I don't think he noticed, he was too busy talking to listen for a response. Finally we arrived Jay walked up the stairs with me because he knows it annoys me. He said good bye and fist bumped me as soon as I opened the door Jay turned around he took a step forward and fell down the concrete stair. A bunch of people laughed, I just ignored them and went inside. I didn't even bother to help Jay. Every one here knows he's my brother, but they think we're blood related. They also think that Zane, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya are my family by blood. They don't know that their all ninja's though. Everyone makes fun of me because Jay is so clumsy. IT'S SO EMBARRISING! I went to my locker while random people my age pointed and laughed at me, and some even asked me if I was as clumsy as my brother. I got my books, and went to my first class which is science. I hope that I don't run into Mark and his gang after school. I hate that I don't get any recognition as a ninja! I'm not even allowed to fight back, I have keep a low profile. The only thing I look forward to school is seeing Ella. She's in my Math, Science, and History class. She has dark almost black brown hair that goes to her waist, and the most beautiful, unique green eyes. She has the most elegant strawberry lips, her smile was so bright and happy it could take away all evil from the world and blind the sun. And she had perfect pale skin. She has the cutest freckles on her cheeks that you can only see up close, she is the most beautiful girl in all of ninjago. I could spend the whole day looking into her absolutely, 100% magnificent green eyes! I way too shy to talk to her though, I probably a loser in her eyes. I still have a crush on her, even if I am a loser and have no shot with her. Sadly, she is way out of my league.

Jay's point of view:

OW! I fell down the stairs to the school Cole goes to! And they are concrete stairs! Why isn't anyone helping me up?! I am in pain! then a girl with brown almost black hair came up to me and asked "Hello! I'm Ella, are you ok sir? You just fell down the stairs." her voice was full of concern. Then she helped me up. Man, she was strong for a girl her age! She looked about Cole's age if not younger. "I'm fine it happens to me a lot actually, the name's Jay." I said, I wondered if I could hook her up with Cole. "you sure you don't need an ambulance? You fell down 2 flights of concrete stairs!" she asked. She seemed very kind and nice, and outgoing. Cole could really use a girl like that. "Ya I'm sure" I said while stretching out my arms. I wondered why Cole didn't come to help me. "Ok, well bye Mr. Jay!" she said happily. "Um Bye?" I said confused. 'Why was she so nice and caring to a clumsy stranger that fell down the stairs?' I asked my self. I shrugged and walked back to the Bounty.

Ella's point of view:

I asked a stranger named Jay because he wasn't just any stranger. He was one of _Cole's_ older brothers. If I'm not mistaken Cole has four older brothers and one older sister. None of them look alike except for the second oldest brother and the sister. I'm nice to everyone, but I was especially nice to Jay because I want Cole's family to like me in case I work up the courage to talk to Cole and ask him out, or have him ask me out which is highly unlikely. I might, maybe, have a teeny, tiny, little crush on him. And by might, maybe have a teeny, tiny, little crush I mean I totally, 100% have a huge crush on him! He has hot, shiny, super cute light brown eyes, and really hot black hair with a side bang that covers part his left eye, which is _ssssoooooooooooo _cute! (Italicized words are empathized) He has such a cute smile, and he looks so cute when he's mad or embarrassed. I wish I could hang out with him, but he's way out of my league. I went to my locker and saw that people were teasing Cole, 'I wish I could give them a piece of my mind!' I thought to myself. Only people who weren't my friends or thought I was annoying teased Cole. My friends knew better than to tease my crush, they know just how crazy I can be. Not to mention I'm really strong for a girl. In fact I helped up a 17 year old with ease. I'm strong because I work out at a gym every Tuesday, to impress Cole. I go to the same gym he does at the same time he does. I don't do it because I'm a stalker and I want to watch him work out, I do it because I want him to see work out. Then maybe he'll think that I'm worthy of dating him, and maybe he'll ask me out. Then I looked at the clock and saw that I had 3 minutes to get to Science. The school I go to is like a high school, we exchange classes and have clubs. 'OMG! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I can't be late I have a perfect record! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!' I thought to myself

-30 seconds later-

'Yes I made it to class with 25 seconds to spare' I thought as I entered class on time!

-A while after school-

Cole's point of view:

After school I waited 25 minutes for Jay to come and walk me home. I don't need to be walked to and from school, I'd be fine on my own but the guys say that it's safer to have someone with me just in case a serpentine or something tries to attack me. But I was bored so I started walking to the Bounty myself. Man was that a bad idea!

Jay's point of view:

'I think I'm forgetting something' I thought while I sat on the couch watching tv. Then suddenly Cole came through the door wearing a pair of dark sun glasses. Then I remembered I was supposed to walk Cole home from school. "Oooooooohhhhhhhh! That's what I was forgetting! Sorry I forgot to walk you home Cole." I said. "It's ok." he said while putting his jacket away. "Sssssoooo, anything happen after school." I asked. Suddenly Cole tensed up, stopped putting away his things, and lied "Ummmmmmmmmm... Nothing! Uummm... Nothing happened," I could tell he was lying but I didn't really care, Cole can take care of himself, also that's the way he likes it. "Ok." I said.

-At dinner-

Kai's point of view:

Everyone was at the table except Nya and Sensei. Sensei took Nya to a special place to train her mid or something like that. Zane cooked dinner, while I was eating I noticed Cole was wearing dark sunglasses. "Um, Cole, why are you wear sunglasses inside?" I asked him. "Ummmmmmmmmm... Because I feel like it?" he said. I laughed a bit. Then I took the glasses of of him and everyone gasped. Cole had a black eye! "YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: bullies part 2

**Plz tell your friends to read my fanfiction. I'll try to post at least one knew chapter every week. By the way, in this fanfiction Cole is a terrible liar.**

Chapter 3: Bullies part 2

Kai's point of view:

'Cole better tell me what happened!' I thought. Cole, one of my littlest brother, had a black eye! He got hurt! Cole didn't answer the question I asked him so I asked him again "COLE, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! Was it a serpentine?!" I asked in a stern, and mad tone. "Or a thief?!" Added Zane. "The one day I forge to walk him home!" mumbled Jay, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Wait, you forgot to walk Cole home?!" Zane asked Jay angrily, well Zane was not really mad he looked and sounded more disappointed than mad. "You know I have a bad memory!" Jay yelled. "You should see that therapist I told you about!" I told him. "I made an appointment for next Tuesday!" he yelled at me. "NO ONE HURT ME, I RAN INTO A POLE!" Cole yelled at us. "You are a terrible liar. You know that?" Jay stated. Cole blushed a little. "I can take care of myself!" Cole screamed. Then he stormed out of the dinning room.

Cole's point of view:

I wasn't going to tell them the truth, no matter how many times they asked me. I didn't really run into a pole, I just told them that because I don't need my brothers fighting my battles for me! Sadly, I'm a terrible liar. **(Join the club dude.) **After I stormed out of the dinning room, I went into my bed and went to sleep early. My last thought, before I drifted to sleep was, 'I am a ninja I can take care of myself. I have before and I will now. I am strong, I'm brave, I'm a ninja, not a kid'

Zane's point of view:

After Cole stormed out of the room me and the guys made a plan to find out what really happened. The plan is that next time Cole has school, he is going to walk home by himself while we spy on him and see what happens. We're doing it for his own good, we just don't want our youngest brother to get hurt. Is that so wrong?! Which reminded me that I had to take Jay to the Therapist, he's afraid of doctors and people like that. Personally, I think the reason Jay is so ummmmmmmmmm... special, is that he keeps getting struck by lightning. He is usually struck by lightning when he's mad, sad, or embarrassed but sometimes it happens randomly. Like one time he was eating cereal out side on a sunny day and lightning came out of no were and struck him. Kai and Lloyd crack up when it happens. They are so mature, even though it is kind of funny.

-next week-

Cole's point of view:

Zane walked me to school, sense it was Wednesday again. Yesterday Zane took Jay to the therapist, Jay started freaking out so the therapist gave him a shot that put him to sleep, not dead sleep but sleep sleep, then she told us that Jay is just is really stupid, and it doesn't help that he gets struck by lightning a lot. Once I got to school I realized that Ella was starring at me and Zane. My black eye was gone now, thanks to some kind of weird healing herb Zane gave me. I said bye to Zane before he got to the stairs. I ran to my locker before he could say anything. Zane then left, I sighed with relief, I looked around and saw Ella looking at the mirror in her locker while she day dreamed. Everyone knows that she has a bad habit of day dreaming at random times, I could see her reflection in the mirror. Her dazed look, with the bright sun shinning through the window on to her beautiful skin, was the most amazing sight my eyes could even dare to dream. When I looked at her, it seemed like time stopped, the sun only shined on her, and the birds chirped beautiful music. The light dancing off of her pale skin made me want to melt. Her eyes, oh her eyes, they can see right through my soul. She was wearing the most cutest outfit, she had on a light purple tank top with only one strap that showed off how skinny she was. And man was she skinny! She was wearing a tight light blue jean skirt that reached to mid thigh, with a dark blue belt. Suddenly, the bell snapped me out of my daze and Ella out of her day dream. The bell meant only five minutes until class, I got my stuff, closed my locker, and then left for my first class. And Ella did the same.

-After school-

I waited after school for Zane to come. After waiting for half an hour I started to walk home myself. I wish I didn't.

Zane's point of view:

I felt a little bad about letting Cole walk home alone, but it was for his own good. Me, Kai, Lloyd, and Jay hid in the bushes and watched Cole walk to the bounty. Cole took a short cut through the park, so we all hid in the tree on top of the little hill in the park. Suddenly, about five guys came up to Cole and started to talk to him. We were too far away to hear what they were saying but Cole looked mad. "Good, so Cole does have friends." Whispered Jay to me, Kai, Lloyd. Suddenly, the boys that walked up to Cole, started kicking and punching Cole. Kai pace palmed when Jay said "I spoke too soon." then Lloyd whispered too us "We've got to help him." Kai was about to jump out of the tree, but I stopped him. "If we interfere, Cole will be very upset with us. He said he can take care of himself, and he won't trust us anymore if he knows we've been spying on him." I told them. "But he can't take care of himself, look! People are hurting him and he's doing nothing about it!" Whisper-yelled Kai. "Well, he is not allowed to use his ninja skills and he is supposed to lay low, so there is actually nothing he can do. There are things that we could do to stop this, but unless Cole allows us to help him, we can do nothing to help." I told them miserably. I am very upset that I cannot help him. Kai and Lloyd groaned at my wisdom. They hated my wisdom, and right then so did I. I couldn't watch what was happening so I closed my eyes, I could still hear the sounds of punches and kicks and grunts. 'poor Cole' I thought. Then the sounds stopped, I opened my eyes and I saw that the boys that were hurting my brother left. Cole was slowly got up and grabbed somethings out of his back pack. He took out some bandages and healing things, Cole used them to fix himself up. Cole had another black eyes so he put the dark sun glasses on.

Kai's point of view:

Cole began walking again with a limp, then he saw a girl walk by. He kept his eyes on the girl while he kept walking. Cole looked dazed like the girl mesmerized him. Then he ran right into a pole and fell over. **(That happened to me, except I was staring at a cute guy because I am a girl. And believe me when I say, it hurt!) **Cole groaned, got up, and kept staring at the girl whom was walking up to the tree we were in and sat under it in the shade. Her back was up against the tree trunk, and she pulled out a book from her backpack and began to read. She had almost black hair and pale skin. She was kind of hot, but to young for my taste. Cole stared at her, Zane, Lloyd, Jay and I had to stay really quiet or then they would find out that we were in the tree. Then, the girl looked up and saw me in the tree. I pointed at me and then Cole and held up two fingers. Luckily she knew that I meant, that I was Cole's brother and that I would explain I two minutes. The girl nodded and went back to reading her book. Cole stared at her for about twenty more seconds then started walking again towards home. Once Cole has out of sight Jay fell out of the tree. I face palmed at his clumsiness, how can someone who can't even stay hidden in a tree be a ninja. Then Zane, Lloyd, and I jump out of the tree and we all landed on our feet. "Ow." Jay mumbled, I face palmed again. "So, you guys are Cole's brothers?" The girl asked. We all nodded. "and your all spying on Cole because Mark and his gang are bullying him?" she asked, not even looking up from her book. I nodded. "Do know why They are picking on Cole?" Zane asked politely, i defiantly wouldn't ask that nicely. If I want answers I make sure I get answers! "Why yes, yes I do. Ya see, I used to date Mark, Btw worst mistake of my life. Then I realized he was a jerk and dumped him for someone else. He's really mad about that so he wants revenge on that someone." She said, still not looking up from her book. "And that someone is Cole, right?" I asked. I could see the girl blush, 'Wow, someone has a crush on Cole, and by the looks of it Cole has a crush too. I totally have to make fun of him about that.' "Yes," She admitted. "By the way, the name's Ella. And sorry about whats happening to Cole, sense it's my fault." she said.

Jay's point of view:

The girl looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. It might've been because I hit my head when i fell out of that tree. But I'm fine though, a rock softened my landing. "But I do have a plan for revenge, and if your willing to help. I can easily assure you that Mark won't bother anyone again." she added, with an evil smirk. 'I think she's the girl that helped me when I fell down the stairs. But her voice seems... I don't know... darker and almost evil. When I met her voice was so sweet and nice, and so innocent. "We're listening" said Lloyd whom was eager for revenge. I wasn't so sure we should follow her plan though. Something is a little …... off about her. I could sense a strange power in her. Also, one minute she is sweet and innocent, the next she looked evil and had a plan. But I went along with the plan, sense the girl had a crush on Cole she couldn't be evil. Or could she? I'm totally confused, so what else is knew?

Lloyd's point of view:

I like this girl, she's nice and has a dark side. She would be a good date for Cole.

Kai's point of view:

She had a good plan. The only problem was that we needed Cole on board, which means we'll have to tell Cole we've been spying on him and that he'll have his crush standing up for him. I'm the only one that knows that Cole has a crush, and who that crush is. Sense Cole's crush has a crush on him I should defiantly get them together. Cole has too much pride too let a girl fight his battle for him. Hopefully if me and the guys come clean, he'll let us help him. Crap! That's the only plan we've got to help Cole and according to Zane there is only a 24% chance that Cole won't kill us for getting in his business. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AFRAID OF WHAT A LITTLE KID IS GOING TO DO TO ME!' I thought. 'I must help Cole, I will help Cole, whether he likes it or not.' I thought. He's my brother, I was _ not _going to let some jerk bully him because a girl thinks he's cute! That

**Bullies part 3 will be coming soon. There are 4 parts. Sorry it's so many parts, I just don't want to wait for ever to post. **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY SO FAR YOU WOULD COMMENT!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: bullies part 3

**Hi, I updated part 2 if you haven't noticed. Btw can you look at my bio page and tell me if it's funny?**

Chapter 4: Bullies part 3 (also known as chapter Run away)

Ella's point of view:

'Muhahahaha! Revenge will most defiantly be mine!' I thought. It was sun down when we began talking. Once I finished explaining my plan, they left and it was night. In the morning I'm all nice and innocent, ew, and at night I'm bad, I'm evil, I'm a bad guy. At least I can control what happens in my dreams. Ever heard of The Masked Night? **(Cheesy name, I know! I just couldn't think of ant thing else!) **She's a thief that wears all black, has a mask, and disappears with night. Almost no one has seen her, and she always gets away. I'm her. I can't control what I do at night, evil takes over me. I'm only in control at noon, before night. In the morning I can't help but be good. My doctor says that it's Multiple Personality Disorder, but I know it's more than that. If only it was that simple.

Cole's point of view:

Ella looked absolutely gorgeous, they way the light bounced of her hair, how the wind glides though her hair, and the way she looked when she was excited by the book she was reading under the tree. I wanted to stare at her more but I had to get home before the guys started to worry. I snapped out of my trance and started walking again, my leg hurt bad so i had a bit of a limp. When I got home I realized no one else was there, which I thought was strange. But, I didn't really care. I just slumped on the couch and began to read a book, it was called Tempest. It happened to be the same book Ella was reading, we were not assigned to read it or any thing. It just happened to be that be and Ella have the same taste in books... and I was stalking her in the library. When it was about sunset the guys came through the door.

When I heard the door open I closed the book and turned on the TV. When the guys came into the living room I asked them "So, where u guys?" They looked a little nervous for some reason. Then Kai just blurted out "Look we know why you've been getting hurt, and we want to help! This girl...Ella, I think... feels bad for you and she has a plan to get back at the people who hurt you! We just need you on board!" It was hard to tell if he was angry or concerned, probably somewhere in between. When he said Ell my eyes widened, they're making my crush, Ella, help me! I can't believe they would do this to me! Ella felt bad for me, she probably was only helping because she thought I was pathetic! 'I'M NOT PATHETIC!' I thought.

I stared wide-eyed with my mouth open a bit as thoughts passed through my mind. I couldn't decide what to say first, I couldn't find my voice! After a moment I found my voice. "WHAT?! YOU STALKERS! STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS! I HATE YOU GUYS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP AND I DEFAINTLY DON'T NEED MY CRUSH TO HELP ME BECUASE SHE THINKS I'M PATHETIC" I screamed, I was so pissed of I didn't care that I just blurted out that Ella was my crush. I stormed out of the living room, and went to me and the guys' room. I realized that the guys would try to talk to me again so I jumped out of the window in the room and ran into the nearest forest. One thought ran across my mind as I ran 'If I ever see any of them again it would be too soon.'

Kai's point of view:

No one was talking so I blurted out the truth, I couldn't help it, some one had to the talking. But after what Cole said I wished it wasn't me. 'I HATE YOU' Those words rang through my head. "Really, that's how you try to get a kid not to freak out." Jay said to me with that really-even-i-could-do-better-than-that look. I hate that look. "Let us try to talk to Cole." said Zane. We walked to the bed room and looked around for Cole. He wasn't there. "Coooollllllllllllleeee! Cole! Where are you?!" Jay screamed. I face palmed, "If he was here, we would see him!" I said. "The window is open, I fear Cole has... ran away." said Zane. A rush of sadness came over me, I felt so useless. I couldn't help Cole when he needed me. He didn't want help but he needed it. "Do not worry my brothers, we will find him." said Zane. Jay just looked at the window, as if he was waiting for Cole to come through. "Ya, you're right Zane. We'll find him." I whispered/said. Lloyd just face palmed when we saw that Cole ran away. "Maybe Sensei could help us." he finally said. "Ummmmm... I'm not sure that that's a good idea. The last thing we need is Sensei yelling at us for losing Cole." Jay said.

Cole's point of view:

There I was running in forest, not knowing where the heck I was going. I then lied down against a tree trunk and fell asleep. I slept until sunrise the next day. When I woke up Ella was lying down, with her head on my lap. I didn't mind that at all. I didn't want her to think I'm a pervert so I pretended to still be asleep. "I know you're awake, Cole." she whispered, and then she got off of my lap and stretched. She kinda surprised when she spoke, than after she stretched, an idea came to mind. "If my brothers sent you here, tell them-" I started but Ella cut me off "Your brothers did not send me, I was walking in the woods and saw you. I thought you would like some company when you woke up, but I fell asleep. You ran away from your home, didn't you?" she said it like she knew everything. Instead of answering her question I just looked at the grass, like it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Thought so. And I know that it's all my fault." she said.

"How? How could this be your fault?" I asked, Ella was way too sweet to ruin my life. "Mark bullies you because I dumped him for you, you ran away because I wanted revenge, I didn't offer to help because I thought you needed my help. I offered because this is all my fault, and I wanted to fix it, but I only made it worst." she said, her gaze fell to the floor. Then I noticed she was wearing a black, tight suit, like what spies were. Some how it looked familiar. I couldn't believe how selfish I was, then I did something I hadn't done in a long time, too long. I hugged her, so many things were happening and I pushed everyone who tried to help way. I just really needed someone to talk to. "Thank you, Ella." I said, then I realized I was sobbing and that Ella was hugging back. Also she was sobbing too.

We both stopped sobbing at sunset when Ella said "Why don't you stay at my house until you solve your family issue's? I've got plenty of room." "I'd love to, but won't your parents mind?" I asked as I wiped off my tears with my hand. "My parents left me a long time ago. I live by myself, well actually I have a few pet dogs, but that's it. Come on! I'm lonely, you've got to come! Please?" she said that like a normal person would say _I'm gonna go get me a snack, you want a snack? _"Why not" I said calmly. "Yay! Come on." she said and we started walking to her house. Finally we got there. If I even tried to describe what her house looked like, I would go on and on for hours. Just imagine the a really really cool, and expensive looking house with a white, blue, pink, and black color scheme. "Let's watch a movie!" she said happily.

We both sat on the comfy light blue sofa. Ella pulled out a blanket that covered us both. She sat right next to me. We both slouched on sofa. I felt a little awkward, but when Ella rested her head on my should and rubbed her cheek on my it the awkwardness ran away. We watched Percy Jackson: the lightning thief, good movie. Ella fell asleep on my shoulder, she probably watched that movie 100 times.


	5. Chapter 5: bullies part 4

**Hi peoples! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm really sick! I've been sneezing every 5 seconds, my nose is stuffed, and my throat hurts so much I can barely even open it! An on top of all that My friend, AKA I-am-a-Huntress, is having self doubt issues, so I'm helping her with that. You know, you could help her by reviewing her stories and telling her she's awesome, it just a suggestion! By the way I have a friend that always has a warning at the top of each chapter so he is my warning because Kai is going to say Hell. PS: I copied most of this warning from online. _This is a rated T for teen, but if you feel uncomfortable with what happens tell me so I can edit it also everyone is wearing clothing even if it seems like they are only wearing a towel, they are actually are wearig a sleeveless dress under the towel_. Don't listen to this warning if you are seven or older! **

Chapter 5: Bullies part 4 (final part of bullies)

Cole's point of view:

Ella looked so peaceful as she slept on my shoulder. The second the movie ended Ella woke up. She stretched her arms, batted her eyes, and repeatedly opened and closed her mouth like dogs do when they eat peanut butter. She got off the couch and then said "I'm gonna go take a shower and then put on some new clothes. Feel free to watch whatever you like." then she opened a door and left. I put in Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters into the movie player thing and began to watch it.

The movie was really good at the beginning and the middle but the end was terrible! It was nothing like the book at all! It was like they tried to rap up the hole series in 10 minutes! Then I realized Ella wasn't back from the bathroom yet. _Girls take up a lot of time in the bathroom. _I thought. Then when Percy defeated Kronis with riptide I yelled. "This is terrible! Riptide isn't the accursed blade Annabeth's knife is!" then Ella came behind me, which I didn't notice at the time. "Watching The sea of monster? That was the same reaction I had when I first watched it." she said. I jump literally 3 feet in the air when she said that. She giggled. Then the door bell rang. I went to the door and looked through the peep hole thing and gasped.

"It's my brothers!" I whisper yelled to Ella, who's hair was still wet. Then she whispered "Don't worry! I have an idea!" She ran out of the room and 5 seconds later, she came back. She was wearing a towel that was rapped around her body, but left her arms free, from the looks of it she was _only _wearing a towel. She also had her hair rapped in a towel. We both blushed when I saw her. "Don't worry I m wearing a dress under." She said but I barely heard her because the door bell rang again. "Hide!" she whisper-yelled. I panicked and hid under a table. She face palmed and opened the door. "Hello?" she said to my brothers. They all blushed, there faces were as red as Kai's ninja suit."Um... Um... Um...Ummmmm" said Jay, whom was focused on Ella's body. She had a really nice body. Then I slapped my self across the face for thinking that. I noticed that it was noon now and the sun shined on Ella like a spot light, which made everyone blush more.

Kai then slapped Jay upside the head and then Lloyd asked "Have you seen Cole? He kind of... ran away." Ella put a really surprised look on her face. "Cole ran away?! I can NOT believe he would do so! I am ever _so _sorry, I have not seen Cole ever sense last Wednesday. I _really _hope you find him! In fact I'll start looking for him first thing tomorrow morning." Ella said. She putt so much passion in her words that even I believed she didn't know where I was. She was really good at persuasion. And an amazing actress! "That would be great, and thank you so much for your time." said Zane really politely. "Woh, woh, woh! First of all where are your parents? Second of all, I could have sworn I heard some dude in side hear with you!" Kai said. I silently cursed under my breath at Kai for being so rude, and for having such good hearing. "Ummmmm... I don't know what your talking about. Maybe your sadness is getting to your head. I assure you I'm the only one at my house, my parents are...out. Oh, and I'm sure that Cole will come back to you all as soon as he's ready to forgive you all for whatever the reason he ran away is." She said the last part loud enough to make sure I heard her.

Kai's point of view:

I could have sworn I heard a dude's voice coming from her house before she opened the door. But man was that girl a good liar. "Don't try to change the topic! The voice I heard was Cole's voice wasn't it?" I said. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! Maybe you should-" Ella started to say but I cut her off. "Maybe _you _should shut the hell up and let me in!" I said. "Kai! Don't be so rude! She isn't wearing any clothing, so we all should leave her alone so she can put some on!" Zane said to me. "I don't care!" I said. Then I pushed Ella out of the way. She fell over and her towel almost fell off. I went by a table and looked around.

I saw Ella on the ground, and the guys were staring at her. I noticed it wads about past noon. Then Ella got up looked at me with the most angriest facial expression I've seen. Her face was red with anger then she screamed "YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I SWEAR YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR SELF! WHAT KIND OF GUY PUSHES A GIRL WHO'S ONLY WEARING A TOWEL?! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Then she grabbed my arm and threw me out of her house, then slammed the door and locked it. She was really strong. Jay, Zane and Lloyd gave me unapproving looks. "What?" I asked.

Ella's point of view:

I couldn't believe those guys actual thought I was in nothing but a towel, I was actually wearing a sleeveless dress that was the same color as the towel I was wearing over it. Once I slammed the door I started laughing. Then Cole got out from under the table, then I took of the towel and he closed his eyes. Then I said "It's ok, I'm wearing a dress underneath the towel, I'm not crazy." Then he opened one eye, sighed, and opened the other. I giggled a bit. "Come on lets go to the Karaoke chafe. I've gots me some songs to sing!"

**Plz review! I will post the review once I get a 1,000 views, I have 943 so tell your friends to read this fanfiction if you want the next chapter up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6: Karaoke forgiveness

**YAY! I HAVE ACHIEVED 1,000 VIEWS AND THIS CHAPTER IT TO CELIBRATE! I'd like to thank every one who has read this fanfiction so far! I am so happy I have started writing a book in my free time. Time for the new chapter! Oh and by the way this chapter has a bunch of songs and lyrics in it, personally I think the lyrics match Ella and Cole perfectly so read the lyrics. Also this is a really short chapter if you don't read the lyrics...**

**PS: If u haven't noticed, I post chapters at random times. But I try to post one every weekend or day I don't have school.**

Chapter 6: Karaoke from the heart

No prov:

Cole and Ella left for the Karaoke club about 15 minutes after Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Jay left. once they got there they sat down and a waiter randomly brought them Lemonades "Um... We didn't order yet." said Cole. "It's complimentary from the chef, for the lovely young lady and her guest." said the waiter. "Oh, well tell the chef I said 'thank you'" said Ella to the waiter. "I'm gonna go sing some karaoke!" Ella said to Cole. "Ok, cool." Cole said. Ella went signed her name on the list the list and picked 3 songs to sing. One minute later she went up to the stage and said to the crowd "Hi people! I'm gonna sing a few songs, so enjoy!" Then the music began to play and she started to sing the lyrics to the song she picked. That song was Wish You Were Here By: Avril Lavigne

-search Lyrics online-

Ella sang beautifully, and at the end every one clapped as hard as they could. Next she sang Concrete Angel by: Martina McBride.

-search Lyrics online-

And again everyone was clapping and cheering as much as they could.

Cole's point of view:

The crowd loved her! And so did I... I loved her singing, not her! 'maybe I don't just love her singing, maybe I do love her. No. No I don't love her. I can't. I'm just a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less.' I thought. Ella walked of the stage and crowd was sad. Ella came back to the table and said "I don't want to rush you, but maybe you should forgive your brothers. They were only trying to help! And I don't feel so peachy lying to them! I like you being at my house, I do. But I know how it feels to be without family, it hurts. Evan with one family member missing, it still hurt, a lot. I left my family a few years ago, they abused me. at the end of every day my clothing would be soaked with blood and tears. When I ran away the realized what they did. They were so upset, they died from grief. I had no choice but to run away, and stay away. But you, you have a choice. It's up to you. You can either stay away and let them live with eternal grief and you'll feel sad and alone, or you can go back and everyone will be happy. It's your choice."

What she said caught me by surprise. I didn't know what to say. I could go back to the guys and say sorry but, what if they don't forgive me. What if they're mad and don't want me back, I was so rude and mean when they tried to help! I could stay away and live with Ella, that would be nice. But how would I feel leaving my family that cares about me forever? How could I live with my self knowing that I might cause them pain by staying away? 'I hate not knowing things!" I thought. One thing was clear though, I had a choice. So many questions and thoughts ran through my head. I stared at the ground for what seemed like an hour while Ella watched me think. I looked up from the ground and my eyes met Ella's. Her eyes said one thing and one thing only. _You know whats the right choice, so pick it. "_I'll talk to my brothers_ tomorrow." _I said. Ella smiled and said "Good." Then we listened to other people sing Karaoke and left once it became night.

**Ok so that's the chapter! **

**PS: I'm gonna try to post another chapter of family bonds before winter break is over!**

**don't forget to review**


End file.
